chivalry and rage
by The MTB Skiing Mister Smith
Summary: Jaune asks Pyrrha out for the first time. The date is set will something go wrong and what of team RWBY what events shall cross there path? (warning this story is very graphic and may contain dark themes ...or lemon's;P)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Pyrrha can I talk to you for a bit" Said a shy voice, it was jaune he was standing in their dorm room with his hands behind his back looking down at his shuffling feet. "Ya what is it Jaune" Pyrrha replied with a kind smile.

Jaune could not help but blush. Every time he so much as looked at Pyrrha his cheeks became like a tomato. "Um I don't know how to say this to you … I mean I'm not good with this sort of thing you know. Um how do I do this; my mom said that GAH I DON'T KNOW. Ok let's start over um whenever I look at you it's like no that's not it." Jaune stuttered, each word struggling to come out. His voice was quiet and trembling. Pyrrha thought it was the cutest thing ever, and was desperately trying not to giggle or squeal. she had to stop him before she burst out laughing.

"Jaune just say it please before I die of old age" Pyrrha spouted she could not take much more of this she had no idea what he was going on about but it must be pretty embarrassing for their teams leader to be stammering like this.

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!?" Jaune suddenly shouted his hands clenched in fists, arms straight, his eye's closed, face turning the same color as Pyrrha's hair.

"EH?" Was all that came out of Pyrrha mouth which was leaning off to one side slightly open. "Did I just hear you right Jaune. D-Did you just ask me out?" she managed to spit out after refocusing.

"Oh god that's a no. I knew it I should have never asked. F-Forget I said anything …" Jaune almost finished his sentence when Pyrrha cut him off. "YES Jaune it's a Yes" she screamed as she flung herself at him crashing her lips in to his, knocking him over. Jaune's eyes were wide open as his lips collided with hers.

As Pyrrha pulled away Jaune felt tears form in his eyes. "What's wrong Jaune why are you crying?" she asked. "It's nothing I'm just so happy that you fell the same way as me. I-I love you Pyrrha… and you kind of landed on my crotch." Jaune laughed in pain as Pyrrha looked down at her knee sure enough there it was right between his legs. "So once you get off of me maybe we can talk about what do you want to do for are first date?" Jaune continued still in pain.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, did I hurt you? I'm sorry". Pyrrha squeaked as she jumped off covering his mouth. "Are you kidding me this is me we are talking about I can take much worse than a crotch shot". Jaune stated with the straightest face ever. "But you still have to answer my question what do you want to do for our first date?"

"I-I don't know; why do I have to choose that's your job." Pyrrha said trying to hide the ever growing blush.

"OK well I'll come up with something but now it's going to be a surprise. All pick you up at 8 tomorrow then?" he said with a smirk. The truth was Jaune had the date all planed out already he was going to save it for the second date but now it was the best first date ever.

"OK that works" Pyrrha said smiling "Oh and Jaune I love you to."

Jaune waved good bye and dashed out of there room he must have ran around campus twice before he remembered what he was doing. "Right got to find Yang. No first find Ruby then Yang. Yang can't refuse Ruby." He thought to as he ran back to the dorms. As he dashed into the girl's room he whipped open the door… without knocking. "Hey Weiss what's up. Ruby I need to talk… Ah Ruby W-Weiss what are you doing?" He trailed off as the sight before him started to come into focus. Ruby was sitting on top of Weiss's lap with her tongue down her throat. Weiss's hand's where up the back Ruby's shirt getting ready to unclasp her bra And Ruby was halfway dun unzipping Weiss's dress.

"Making out" Ruby giggled slyly. "Did you need something Jaune?"

"NOPE" He said franticly as he dashed out of the room slamming the door behind him. "Ok plan B right, Plan B… what's plan B?" Jaune stopped to think. "OK well I don't think now is great time to ask Ruby for help … BLAKE that's it. Why did I not think of that before?" Jaune smacked his forehead with his palm. Just after a smile crept across his face he knew just how to get her to help.

Blake was in the library reading in her favorite arm chair; it was next to a little lamp for perfect lighting. She was curled up in a ball when she saw Jaune running to her at max speed skidding to a stop just before he crashed into her. "Jaune you can't run like that in the library or I will be kicked out." She scolded as she marked off her book and set it aside.

"Sorry Blake but I need your help with something … Well with Yang you are her girlfriend so maybe you could help me?" Jaune asked apologetically.

"… No you can't have sex with my girlfriend Jaune" Blake said in a flat tone clearly unimpressed meanwhile giving him the death glare.

"N-No I would never ask that never … besides I have a girlfriend" he stated triumphantly. Blake burst out laughing until she got a dirty look from Jaune, the same one that she gave him only a few moments ago. "Oh you're being serous. So you finally asked Ruby out good for you." She stated giving him a slap on the back. "No I did not ask Ruby out besides I don't think I'm her type… being male and all." Jaune corrected scratching the back of his head and blushing slightly.

"What do you mean? Don't tell me she ….with whom; who is the other girl." Blake asked frantically now grabbing Jaune's shoulders shaking him eager to her what he had to say. "Maybe if you hear me out I will tell you." Jaune said pushing away to regain his balance.

"Ok I promise I will hear you out now PLEASE TELL ME!" Blake was now in pure fan-girl mode her hands where clasped together in front of her mouth as she desperately tried to keep her sequels under control.

"…Its Weiss" Jaune said quietly "I accidentally walked in on them getting in to It." he continued. Blake's face was bright red and then she screamed "FUCK YA. I TOTALLY CALLED IT. I SHIPPED THEM FROM THE START."

"Miss Belladonna I am going to have to ask you to leave now. You and your friend are disturbing everyone please come back when you fell like being respectful" Scolded the librarian from her desk. "We better go", Said Blake grabbing Jaune by his hoody and dragging him out.

Now Blake and Jaune were walking in the court-yard. Blake was trying to get all of the details of Weiss and Ruby When she stopped and Said "so if it's not Ruby than whom did you ask out Jaune".

"I will give you a hint she has red hair green eyes and she is on my team" he smirked. "PERRHA no way hi-five buddy." Blake congratulated as Jaune slapped her hand. "So what was this this thing that you need help with any way?" Blake asked, trying to figure out what it was before hand but coming up with nothing.

"I-I need to borrow Yang's Bike. It's for my date with Pyrrha tomorrow I got the whole thing planed out but I don't have a ride and I do have my Motorcycle driving license." Jaune explained as Blake's eye's began to become wider and wider.

"Are you kidding me Jaune? There no way, she will ever let you do that she loves that Bike like it's her only child; she calls it her Baby for god slakes!" Blake spouted.

"I know that Blake, that is why I need your help. Yang will listen to you; you are her girlfriend maybe you can talk to her with me." Jaune replied

"No way do you know what she will do to me if I ask that let's just say I won't be able to sleep or stand for three whole days. Sorry Jaune I can't its two extreme if I have to take the fall; well I won't. Last time I needed a favour she fucked me so hard I passed out TWICE!" Black exclaimed thinking back to that night. God it was good sex but it was so rough too rough. Yang was a Demon in the sack there was no controlling her it was like she was possessed frankly it scared her.

"OK Blake, I get it, to much info …. But I wonder how hard Yang will bang you if she finds that little book under your bed? The one I stumbled across when I helped clean your room two weeks ago." Jaune smugly suggested as a smirk crept across his face.

"W-What book I don't know what you are talking about Jaune all of my books are on my shelf". Blake nervously shot back desperately trying to avoid the subject. Jaune began to walk closer to her in the way that people do before they do something just plane out evil taking long strides circling Blake until he was behind her. Jaune's face came up right to her ear until she felt his breath on her neck. "So Yang knows about Ninjas of L.O.V.E." he whispered in a raspy voice spelling out the last word. "I wonder what new ideas Yang could get, if she somehow found that book. I hear it gets pretty saucy in some places." He continued

"Y-You wouldn't" Blake gasped as she spun around to face him. Blake never thought that Jaune would stoop to black-mail. Jaune just stood there silent with his eyebrows raised as if to say try me. "F-Fine I'll help you but you have to help find a way to keep Yang under control." Blake spat with discussed

"Tie her up." Jaune suggested with a shrug as he dropped the villain act. "Ya but how do I convince her to do that Mister Smarty pants." Blake snarled. "Just tell her you have a surprise for her something new." He replied "NOW OFF TO SEE YANG" Jaune cried in victory as he grabbed Blake's wrist dragging her away.


	2. Chapter 2

Yang was in the school automotive shop waxing her yellow motorbike after giving it a tune up changing out the sparkplugs and the oil. For Yang it was one of the only ways to relax besides being on a date with Blake. "Blake" she trailed off thinking about her Faunus girlfriend. Yang loved her and was thinking about proposing however recently Blake had been off put, and then the sex just stopped. She knew Blake was mad at something it was not like her to hold out "but what is It." she snarled in frustration slamming her fist against her work bench which was conveniently in reach. All Yang wanted to do was to feel close to her once more. All she could think about was how she wanted to kiss Blake, stroke her beautiful hair and nibble on those cute kitty ears. "That's it! No more trying to figure it out, screw it I'm just going to ask her straight up!" Just then Blake and Jaune walked in.

"Hey Yang how are you today" jaune said with a smile trying to get small talk going in order for him to spring the favor without getting punched.

"Oh hey you guy's I didn't expect to see you hear." Yang replied smiling as she wiped her hands clean walking over to the pair. She kissed Blake on the cheek before saying "hey kitten". Blake just rolled her eyes. It was not like she didn't like the nickname it was just a little embarrassing to say in public.

"Hey baby Jaune needs to ask you a favor" Blake remarked pointing to Jaune with her thumb.

"Oh so what does the valiant knight need from me?" Yang teased giving a little bow with one arm out to the side swirling her wrist. Blake chuckled and told Jaune to ask by elbowing him in the ribs.

"Um well you see due to some very special circumstances. I kind of would like to maybe …. If it's ...ok" Jaune began to ramble on before Blake stopped him by just spouted "He wants to borrow your bike"

Yang's eye's narrowed and began to turn red. "Now why the fuck would you want to do that, nobody drives it except me." Yang said coldly as she began to crack her knuckles scaring Jaune half to death. He gulped and Thought "I can do this yep I can do this just tell her why."

"I H-Have a date" he explained to Yang who now was starting to calm down suddenly her eyes light up as she screamed "Really who! Who is the lucky girl dude come on tell me?"

"It's Pyrrha I asked her out and she said yes." Jaune told the blond with his cheeks red like roses. Suddenly Yang gave Jaune the biggest bear hug ever cracking his back in the proses. The now-shocked Jaune just stood there stunned as Yang let go utterly confused why she just did that. Until a few seconds later when she belted "You owe me a hundred bucks Blake I told you he would go for Pyrrha." Blake just rolled her eyes again to show her disinterest.

"Here you go Jaune the keys are yours …on one condition you tell me all of the details after ok" Yang laughed as she tossed him the key Before walking over to Blake and whispering in a cold tone "you and I need to talk right now" as she motioned for Blake to follow .Walking back to their room as poor jaune stood there confused as to what he should do now.

At the dorm Yang told Weiss and Ruby to get out. Both of them were fully clothed because Jaune had killed the mood earlier that day. Slamming the door shut behind them Yang burst out "Ok whatever I did to piss you off Blake I am sorry" Blake just stood there dumfounded as to what she was talking about. "When was I ever mad at you Yang?" she said in a confused tone which just pissed off Yang more. "You have been holding out on me Blake and frankly I'm sick of it. I know I can't force you to do it, but At least you could tell me why you don't want to be with me anymore." She screamed as tears rolled down her face.

"Yang I'm not mad at you you're just too rough in bed. I can't keep up and you never let me take charge. Last time we did it I passed out two times and in that time you never so much as let me touch you. Blake explained now in tears herself at the thought of how much she hurt her sweetheart by holding out.

"I don't get it you said it felt good you never asked me to stop. W-Why didn't you tell me Kitten? I would have stopped if it means that much to you can have control." Yang pleaded

Blake Snapped. "No I can't, Yang! You just automatically take control and keep it. When I try to get up you just pushed me down again it happens every time. I can't stand it anymore. We don't make love anymore you… you J-Just…. YOU JUST RAPE ME YANG THAT'S ALL!" Blake screamed as she fell on to the bed sobbing covering her face as the tears flowed down her beautiful cheeks. "Every time we have sex I get scared. You scare me Yang I can't control you anymore you just … it's like Yang is not there anymore just this predator that is going to attack me and I can't stop it. She sobbed now burying her face in her pillow.

Yang just stood there in utter shock as Black spilled her heart out each word stabbing her like a hot knife crushing her to the bone. To think that all this time Blake felt this way, to think that she frightened this beautiful girl; her girl. She felt like garbage. Slowly Yang walked to the edge of Blake's bed and sat down in complete silence finally she laid down beside Blake wrapping both arms around her tiny frame drawing it close until there was no space between them. Yang began to stroke Blake's hair starting at the scalp until the tips. Yang's lips began to tremble as the flood gates opined. "I am so sorry Blake; I didn't know I'm sorry. Please don't cry, I never meant to hurt you it will never happen again. You can do whatever you want with me but please don't cry. Punch me, kick me, dump me I don't care just please don't cry I never meant to make you cry.

Blake pushed away and mumbled "go away Yang I don't want you near me right know." Yang started to protest but she cut herself off. She got up and walked out of the room softly closing the door. For some time she walked aimlessly until she found herself at a fountain. She gazed into it but saw nothing just a black shadow then she heard a voice in her head it had cruel feminine sound but she listened to it.

"You hurt her Yang." The voice rasped.

"I didn't mean to." Yang blubbered.

"But you did… tell me did you like it."

"What?"

"When you raped Blake; it felt good. You liked it didn't you Yang." Whispered; the voice.

"N-No well at the time ya but now I fell like shit I-I don't know."

"It's not that hard pick one or the other… did you like it or not?" demanded the voice.

" ….Yes" chocked out Yang, going wide eyed.

"Good girl ….Tell me what would you do if you saw a Man trying to take advantage of your Kitten."

Yang snarled "I would kill him!"

"And if it was a girl." The voice prodded.

"I would kill her to"

The voice fading away: "good now… what if it was you."

Yang sat down in the edge of the fountain. She reached in to her pocket when she felt a sharp prick on her finger and pulled out the object. It was a spark plug which was busted in half and it was sharp. Yang looked up at the sky it was night now and the stars where gleaming but to Yang they were black. Suddenly the Voice came back repeating "what if it was you". Yang looked at the broken spark plug in her hand than slowly guided it to her wrist. Shedding a silent tear she plunged it in and ripped away at the flesh that seemed to imprison her until there was a clear gash. Tossing the plug away she let the crimson liquid flow out casing her to gasp. She fell off of the edge of the fountain so now it was to her back Yang's hand hung over in to the water her blood turning it red. She bled out one last tear as she felt the darkness sweep over tracing something with her blood stained finger.

"Yang, Yang where are you" Blake shouted trying to find her lover when she noticed a fountain with oddly colored water. As she came closer she saw a figure with blond hair sitting by it. She instantly knew who it was. "Yang" she cried in joy but it was not to last as she drew closer Yang did not respond. Blake began to dash "No, No Yang No!" she shouted. Once she was at Yang's side Blake gasped at the cut on Yang's Wrist. "Help" she screamed over and over again. Blake recognised some letter's drawn in blood on the cold concrete. All it said was "I Love you kitten".


End file.
